Admiral Disguise
by Andril Flame of the West
Summary: When Mr. Poe realizes that someone has discovered his true identity, he is suddenly visited by someone with important information concerning V.F.D...
1. Default Chapter

This fan fic story is based on who Mr. Poe could possibly really be. Also, in the second to last paragraph, it is based on the possibility of the sugar bowl in _The Grim Grotto_, the ll'th book in the series, which is due out on September 21 of this year.

Only one other knew the secret of Mr. Poe.

But that one other had supposedly perished in a fire with his spouse that three young children had escaped. Mr. Poe only recently had discovered his secret had somehow slipped into the mind of one other than himself. Mr. Poe though was very doubtful about the death of that man who knew. For Mr. Poe's head of department had spotted the man only recently.

As ideas swarmed through his mind, he received an unexpected knock at his door.

"Yes?" Said Mr. Poe, as a little man ambled into his office.

"Sorry, sir. There is someone who is wanting to see you. Should I let him through?"

"Who is it?" Replied the distracted Mr. Poe.

"A man on business with the V.F.D case."

"Oh, why yes, let him. Quickly now, don't keep him waiting," said Mr. Poe, suddenly feeling flustered.

Soon enough, a middle-sized man strode in, wearing a bright orange suit that had the words **construction worker** pasted on it. He also wore cherry red shoes, which to anyone, would not have looked like a pair of shoes a construction worker would wear.

"Well, I see you have been having a bit of trouble with the Various Finery Disguises department, Selznick!" Poe remarked.

"The shoes I gather you mean. Actually, I was in a bit of a hurry to leave, so I just put on some I found."

"Anyway, you did get in, right?" Inquired Mr. Poe.

"Of course, though I never thought the library at Prufrock Preparatory School would be so large. Fortunately, I found what you were looking for." Responded Selznick.

"Excellent. All you need to do now is tell Danziger to send a letter to Mr. Olaf that we found the file and that from my own investigations, the sugar bowl is not anywhere near his hideout, but in a deep underwater cave guarded by a mechanical monster. Hurry now, Selznick, we cannot waist time. The Baudelaires are nearer than they know." Ordered Mr. Poe, as Selznick rushed out the room.

All that was left was to wait. When all would be done, the villains of the world would know of the magnificent Mr. Poe...


	2. Count Olaf

"What?! Esmé, when exactly did this letter arrive?" asked Count Olaf in a much-annoyed tone.

"Simply yesterday!" Esmé replied. "Is it anything important?"

"Of course it is important! It is from that Mr. Poe declaring that the sugar bowl is not in any way near where we are!" Snapped Olaf as he began to pace across the jagged floor of the cave.

"But that is impossible! Madame Lulu told you that it was – "began Esmé, when she was suddenly cut off by the man with a beard but no hair.

"You could have made a mistake, boss. Anyway, you know Mr. Poe has accurate sources. Remember, he is the one who told you where the Baudelaires ever went."

"I do not make mistakes, Mr. Griffin. But, we will have to take a chance. Poe says that the Baudelaires are closer to the sugar bowl than we are!" Scowled Olaf as he began to shout orders to the troop. Once again the orphans had escaped, and this time they had a Quagmire with them. Next time, there would be no hesitation. He would kill them on the spot except for one.

"Well, where is the sugar bowl? How am _I_ going to get to the sugar bowl? I don't have snow shoes!" Whined Esmé, as she began to irritate everyone nearby.

"Well you will just have to figure it out, won't you?" Retorted Count Olaf as he saw a look of astonishment on Esmé's face. She now understood that she had lost all authority that she had had just moments before.

Count Olaf began packing away as he explained the news to others. He soon had on a purple snow outfit that covered his body, and he added on some fury boots to protect his feet from the chilling snow.

"What are you are wearing dear! That outfit doesn't look like something that's in. Where ever did you get it? Anyway, how could you expect me to wear such a thing...?" Cried Esmé, as she was packing away herself.

"Simply from the courtesy of Various Finery Disguises department! I expect you to wear this if you don't enjoy being stung by snow gnats." Responded Olaf as he walked out the cave and led the troop down the slope.

"Wait for me, my dear. I just need to put on...that dreadful outfit." Finally, after thinking about the idea of being left behind, she quickly put on the outfit, and ran like she never had, to the walking purple suit in the distance.

Of course, from the distraction of new directions, no one had noticed the audio tape that had been unknowingly left behind, that was to inform Count Olaf of the mechanical monster that guarded the hidden sugar bowl...


End file.
